


Everyday, Today Is No Joke

by emidegrey



Category: GOT7
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 21:36:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17947538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emidegrey/pseuds/emidegrey
Summary: He has noticed how appealing Bambam's lips were even before their debut and has always wondered how they would feel like against his own. Would they be just as soft and smooth as he thought they would be or would they be a bit rough and chapped?Whatever it was, he wanted to feel them on his lips, and he has yet to have a chance at it.





	Everyday, Today Is No Joke

**Author's Note:**

> For @yyyugmoney! I hope you enjoy this ^^

Yugyeom was sure Bambam was doing it on purpose when they were younger.

The Thai knew one of his assets were his lips and he was never afraid to draw attention to it.

It started when he'd pose with his finger pressed close to his pursed lips, emphasizing how plump they were. He'd pout in his pictures and selcas making sure to make them seem bigger and kissable.

Of course, the group teased him about it. They'd copy him during outtakes of photoshoots and would tease him about it during interviews. Everything was in good nature, except for Yugyeom.

He has noticed how appealing Bambam's lips were even before their debut and has always wondered how they would feel like against his own. Would they be just as soft and smooth as he thought they would be or would they be a bit rough and chapped?

Whatever it was, he wanted to feel them on his lips, and he has yet to have a chance at it.

Yugyeom had thought of asking Bambam. He thought about letting Bambam kiss him just for the heck of it. Try the old 'practice for the future' excuse to get what he wanted. But he never did have enough courage to do so and Bambam never really asked him about it too, so he thought maybe Bambam wasn't really interested in those kinds of things. They never asked each other about it even after all those years of being best friends.

He thought the urge would disappear at some point, that maybe it was all just because of his teenage hormones, and that one day he'd grow out of it. Unfortunately, it didn't disappear.

Through the years the urge to kiss Bambam has intensified. Sometimes he'd catch himself just staring at those lips when cuddling up to him or whenever the older male spoke with other people. He'd stare at some of Bambam's photos and wonder about the same questions he wondered about before.

The closest he'd get to kissing Bambam was through jokes and fanservice. The fans loved it, and honestly, Yugyeom loved it too. So even though he'd act like he didn't like it and whine, he'd still go for it. Bambam would make a fuss too, but only so he could tease Yugyeom and the fans.

He wonders how their fans would react if they knew they weren't actually "faking" things.

It was funny how things turned out the way it did, but after all the years of telling each other how much they can't live without the other, it was enough to know the feelings weren't just platonic. Nothing really changed with their relationship despite admitting they were attracted to each other. They didn't treat each other any different and they never really changed how they labeled each other. They were best friends, sure. But they were something a lot more intimate. The members knew about it, somewhat, or at least they have an idea of their relationship. They never really bothered to announce it. And it's not like they were the only couple in the group anyway.

They never got past cuddling and handholding though. So, he thinks maybe that was why he was so eager to kiss the other.

Sometimes he'd actually play it cool and try to steal kisses from Bambam. He'd give him random pecks on the cheeks and forehead when they were alone. Bambam didn't mind it most of the time, especially when he only does it in the confines of their dorm room or Bambam's apartment. The older male would actually reciprocate sometimes too.

It wasn't until the group started teasing him about his lips after a Vlive he did that he understood the teasing Bambam was subjected to before. Somehow it was both embarrassing and annoying, but wasn't that how they showed their love for each other?

It has been months and the joke wouldn't die down. The day wouldn't be complete without one comment or joke about it whenever they would get together to spend time.

But, anyway, he got his chance when Bambam got back from a CF shoot in Thailand.

Yugyeom originally wanted to bring him out on a date, but when he spoke with Bambam on the phone he really seemed tired, so he opted to just bring food at Bambam's and chill. Maybe the other would even allow Yugyeom to give him a massage and cuddle him to sleep.

Bambam was already in his pajamas when he arrived with food from one of their favorite Korean restaurant, the plastic bags both hot and heavy in his hands. He smiled at seeing the other's bare face and the smaller male grinned back at him, opening the door wider for him to enter. He quickly entered, placing a playful peck on Bambam's cheek before taking large steps towards the living room to put down their food.

"Babies?" He asked, turning this way and that to look for Bambam's cats.

"Still at the hotel." The other answers as he slumps on the floor, rummaging through the plastic bags that Yugyeom brought with him, a groan leaving his lips as he took in a whiff of the fried rice and mandu in the containers. "God, I'm starving. You're god sent, Gyeomie."

Yugyeom laughed at that and ruffled Bambam's hair as he sat down, helping him take out the food. He let Bambam start eating as he looked for something to watch on TV but eventually settling for a music channel. He turned the volume down so it was just background noise before asking Bambam how his photoshoot went.

The older male talked animatedly, re-enacting some of the funny encounters he had with other celebrities working with him, and how they'd probably tease him once the commercial was out.

Yugyeom would joke along with Bambam, listening intently when he was being serious and would tease him when he dissed himself. Pouting as the other started teasing him about his lips again. But after all this time, he could only stare fondly at Bambam and how his lips would move prettily as he spoke. The way they turn up when he smiles, the lines at the side of his mouth when he laughs, the way he pursed them as he teased him again--

"Hey, are you listening?" Bambam took his attention away from staring at his lips, and Yugyeom flushed as he moved his eyes up at Bambam's.

The other pouted a bit, unimpressed with his lack of focus. But Bambam's lips looked so soft, and plump, and kissable, and--

And Yugyeom leaned in and kissed him.

Out of nowhere.

Yugyeom went for the dive, face red, and heart beating wildly in his chest as he planted his lips on the other's in a chaste kiss.

Then it was over.

He caught himself and before he could linger there for much longer, he was pulling back. He suddenly felt tense and worried at doing something so brash, but before he could apologize hands cupped his cheeks, and he was being pulled back on those lips.

He looked at Bambam, or tried to - it was hard with how close they were, but he can see how flushed the other was, probably feeling shy and embarrassed as well.

Yugyeom could still smell and taste the oil on Bambam's lips (is that why they were so glossy) from the food he ate, and he couldn't help but giggle into the kiss because this really wasn't what he imagined his first kiss would be like.

Bambam pulled away when he felt him giggling, the flush on his face intensifying, and Yugyeom felt like Bambam would faint with how red he was. Yugyeom pulled the other in a tight hug, pressing his face to the other's neck as he tried to keep his giggles to himself albeit failing miserably.

Bambam started pushing at him to let go, whining as he did so and trashing a bit when he didn't loosen his hold. They wound up falling on the floor with Bambam still trying to get him off, whining as Yugyeom continued to laugh and giggle to himself.

They ended up with Yugyeom on his back and Bambam on top of him. Yugyeom's arms wrapped around the other's middle to keep him in place.

"I could totally kick you in the nuts right now." The older male threatened.

Yugyeom smirked at that, giving him a fond sigh after. "You sure you don't want a piece of it first?"

Bambam reddened and he smacked him on the chest, shaking his head. "You wish!"

The younger male could only laugh for a bit before it died down and he stared at Bambam with fond eyes.

"Kiss me?"

Bambam moved in without second thoughts and their lips met again.

It was more comfortable this time since they weren't as tense as before. Once they got over the initial shock and shyness they were able to move a little more, still taking small steps at exploring how things work, but at least they were getting somewhere.

For all it was worth, it was sweet and cute and amazing. But he couldn't help but still taste the oil on the other's lips and smell the kimchi Bambam ate with his mandu. He couldn't help breaking into another laugh.

Bambam was pouting really badly now, close to probably losing his temper with him, but he couldn't help but hug him tighter and just admire him from his spot.

"Sorry."

"Stop laughing..."

"It's just not how I imagined our first kiss would be, you know?"

Really, it wasn't. He thought it would be under a sky full of stars, on a cold day where he could hold Bambam as close to him as possible to keep him warm.

But this was perfect as it was. It seemed more like them.

"But, I like this better. You're the best. Now, shut up and let me kiss you again because I've waited for this for so long."

He grinned as he sat up, pushing Bambam up so the older male was straddling him and he proceeded to press his lips to the other.

Finally, he found out how soft Bambam's lips were.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Got7's Good
> 
> Ahhhh, there it goes. I hope everyone liked it since It's been a while since I've written fluff so ahhhh >< Scream yugbam at me on [twitter ](https://twitter.com/emidegrey) or [cc](https://t.co/qykJAWH54k)!


End file.
